timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigmund Freud
'Sigmund Freud '(1856-1939) was an Austrian psychiatrist from the late 1800's. In the Show He first appears in "The Island of Dr. Freud". He works as a psychiatrist, but can't find a way to help his depressed patients. This eventually leads him to hypnotize them to behave as animals, because animals don't have the stresses that humans have. He uses hypnosis on most of the townspeople, believing that they are happier that way. When he meets Tuddrussel, Freud sees that he suffers from a superego. Freud then hypnotizes Tuddrussel to believe he is "as happy as a chicken," which makes Tuddrussel behave as a chicken. A town meeting was held to decide how to deal with the animalistic citizens, where Freud reveals that he was the cause of everything, expecting a Nobel Prize. When Freud is chased to his house, Otto convinces him to call his patients to defend against the angry townspeople. Freud then realizes that his patients feel like freaks, being half human and half animal. He releases them by snapping his fingers. Otto's interpretation of Larry's nightmare then inspires Freud to cure patients with dream analysis, making him very popular in town. Before Time Squad leaves, Freud analyzes their relationships with each other, making them feel very depressed. He would later re-appear in "Horse of Horrors". Freud is seen analyzing a couple's relationship, telling the man and woman that they hate each other and that they should be honest about it. He is then called upon by Otto to help Paul Revere overcome his fear of horses. After once again analyzing Larry and Tuddrussel's disastrous relationship, Freud deduces that Paul's fear comes from a traumatic childhood incident involving a horse. When Time Squad becomes scared of horses too, Freud hypnotizes Paul into thinking he is a horse, and Freud himself is forced to ride Paul through Boston yelling, "The British are coming!" Time Squad leaves him in colonial America when the three are scared off by the sound of horses, but it can be assumed that they returned for him. Appearance Freud is a skinny old man with white hair. He wears a white shirt under a green vest, which in turn is covered by a long green coat. He wears a red tie, green slacks, and brown shoes. Freud's eyes are never seen, under very reflective glasses. He has a round white beard covering his chin. When going out, Freud is seen putting on a small brown hat and carrying a brown umbrella. Freud is also seen with a cigar in his mouth, though he never does anything with it. Personality Freud is a man fascinated with the mind, and has mastered understanding it. He hopes to help people by being a psychiatrist and using only the most effective methods for them. He seems to think that hypnotism is the most ingenius method used to cure people, shown when he reveals his plan to the townspeople at the city meeting hall. It is proven in "Horse of Horrors" that Freud still keeps his pocketwatch that he uses to hypnotize people when he hypnotizes Paul Revere. Freud seems to have a large ego, but continues to work to help people, who he wants to please. In Real History Sigmund Freud was an Austrian neurologist who's concidered the founder of psychoanalysis , a clinical method for treating psychopathology through dialogue between a patient and a psychoanalyst. He developed theories on the unconscious mind, which led to his studies of dream analysis. His studies also include hypnosis, as a method to make patients talk without censorship or inhibition about their thoughts and feelings, but he quickly discarded this idea as he believed it would be easier and healthier to encourage them to talk freely. Trivia * His appearance in the show makes him look like an ape. Interstingly, Freud based some of his studies on Charles Darwin's Theory of Evolution, which explains that human beings came from the apes. *Time Squad visits Freud in 1899, but the first Nobel Prize wasn't awarded until 1901. *He diagnoses Larry and Buck's disastrous relationship based on co-dependency, hostility, ego-conflict and poor hygiene. Gallery Freud.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Freud. Freud's Method.jpg|Freud's previous method on patients. Episode5-17.jpg|Freud introducing Time Squad as his friends. Episode5-22.jpg|Freud becomes popular with the townspeople. Freud3.jpg|Freud tells a husband and wife that they hate each other. Freud4.jpg|Freud is not happy to see Time Squad again. Freud5.jpg|Freud notes that Larry and Tuddrussel's relationship is a "disaster." Freud6.jpg|Otto asks Freud to hypnotize Paul Revere. Freud7.jpg|Freud hypnotizes Revere. Freud8.jpg|Revere thinks he is a horse. Freud9.jpg|Freud realizes he will have to make the midnight ride. Freud10.jpg|Freud cries "The British are coming!" while riding Revere. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Adults Category:Historical Characters Category:Recurring Characters